


I'd Rather Marry You

by StarlightDragon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - All Female, Alternate Universe - Children, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, they are really small okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3971464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightDragon/pseuds/StarlightDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deanna Winchester doesn't want to be a bridesmaid at the wedding of family friends Jody and Donna, but she agrees to do it on the condition that she can bring a friend to the event. Or, the story of how Deanna and Cass got engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to work on something longer, I really am, but my girlfriend and I spent yesterday evening trading fem!Destiel and fem!Sabriel headcanons, and this was my greatest hit of the night, and I felt like I had to do something with it quickly. And I'd been planning on taking this afternoon off anyway... So here's more of Dean(na) and Cas(s) as small children with nothing to worry about, in preparation for the pain we're all going to suffer tomorrow.

It wasn’t _really_ wearing the dress that Deanna minded, or being part of the wedding. Really, it was the fact that the event was going to be almost entirely filled with grown-ups, and Deanna was just not good at talking to grown-ups. She never seemed to say the right thing. But the dress was far easier to complain about than trying to explain that, so she did, nagging her parents about it until finally they put in a call to Jody and Donna, and came to the agreement that if Deanna agreed to do all her duties as a bridesmaid without complaining any further, then she could bring a friend with her to the wedding.

So Deanna had invited the one person who she always knew what to say around, and Cass had been more than happy to accept. She knew plenty about weddings, but she had never actually been to one, so this would be a good opportunity to see how it all worked in real life. And, of course, she would get to spend time with Deanna, which on its own was never something to complain about. Since they’d been put into different classes at school this year, they never saw enough of each other. Yes, they saw each other in the playground every day, but now they had a real excuse. Cass was able to convince her parents that she just _had_ to go over to Deanna’s house after school to see her dress – so that they could match – or to sample the potential wedding cakes – because Jody and Donna really needed as many opinions as possible.

Finally, the day came, and Mary Winchester swung past the Novak house on the way to the hotel where the wedding was taking place. Cass was already waiting outside, standing on her front lawn and waving at the car as it came into view. She was wearing a light blue chiffon dress with sparkles on the skirt and even though Deanna wouldn’t admit it, she thought Cass looked really pretty; maybe the prettiest girl she'd ever seen. Cass knew she was thinking it, though, after Deanna insisted that her little sister Sammie move over into the middle seat where Cass had been going to sit, because ‘they couldn’t have a dress like that getting squashed’.

Deanna herself had been forced into wearing yellow, her least favorite color. Pink would have been okay – that was what Donna had been fighting for – and so would the bright green that Jody had been a fan of, but eventually they’d compromised on yellow, which was the worst. But Cass was sitting just a couple of feet away, so Deanna kept her promise and didn’t complain at all, not even when they arrived and stupid cousin Ash tried to pull her hair. She walked down the aisle one foot in front of the other like she was supposed to and sat mostly still during the boring speeches part, and then finally, _finally_ , the whole party got to move into the next room of the hotel, and Deanna was allowed to escape, grabbing Cass’s hand and leading her over to a spot near the wall, away from the mad rush surrounding them.

“I can’t believe this,” Cass was gazing around the room, starstruck. “Everything’s so beautiful. And there are so many people.”

“They’re all boring,” Deanna grumbled, when in reality it made her happy knowing that she’d made Cass happy, and she loved that her friend actually wanted to be here. “You should feel lucky that you don’t have to see them every single family holiday.”

“I think it’s cool that all your family even gets together for holidays.” Cass sounded wistful, and Deanna felt bad, knowing that most of Cass’s family didn’t actually speak to one another.

“Well, maybe I can convince Mom and Dad to let you come for holidays too.”

“Really?” Cass sounded thrilled. She got excited about everything, which was one of the things Deanna liked best about her. Most girls at school had decided they were too old to get excited about things, and Cass seemed to have decided it was her place to pick up the slack.

Deanna nodded, crossing her fingers that she really could convince her parents. Her mom would be fine with it as long as Cass's family were, but John, her dad, was strict and probably wouldn't like the idea of Cass being there.

“What are they doing right now?” Deanna asked, pointing to the knot of people near the door, wanting to give Cass a chance to show off how much she knew about weddings.

Cass squinted over to Jody and Donna. “That’s the receiving line. They have to say hello and thankyou for coming to all their guests, even the ones they don’t like.”

Deanna laughed. “That’s so boring. They’re meant to be having a happy day. I’m so glad I don’t have to do that.”

Cass agreed with her, and they watched as Deanna’s awkward cousin Garth tried to explain why he hadn’t brought a date like he said he was going to.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom. I’ll be back in a minute,” Cass said, much later. After talking for a while, the two of them had been made to sit up at a table with the other kids for food. Cass and Deanna had played Hangman and Tic-Tac-Toe on fancy napkins as Donna cried her way through a long speech involving some boring police conference. Then Jody and Donna had had their first dance to an embarrassingly slow and cheesy song. But as time passed, the music sped up and more and more people had made their way onto the dancefloor, and now Cass and Deanna were in the middle of the crowd, every side filled with vaguely tipsy adults who were occasionally picking one of them up or twirling them, but mostly leaving them alone to jump up and down out of rhythm with the music.

Cass vanished through the crowd and Deanna quickly lost her among all the flowing skirts, and the next thing Deanna knew, her mom was in front of her, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the front of the room.

“Come on, honey, Donna’s going to throw her bouquet! Where’s Cass?”

“She went to the bathroom. Wait, throwing the what?” Deanna frowned.

“Well, I guess it’s all down to you, then. The flowers, yeah? You have to try to catch them. You can do that, right?”

Deanna nodded, spotting the knot of women at the front of the room, Donna in front of them, holding the flowers high over her head. Deanna knew that she was stronger than she looked, and she knew that could be a very useful quality to have. She thought that this might be one of those times. She didn’t particularly want the flowers, but it would be cool to be able to say she beat everyone else for them. Maybe she could give them to Cass. Cass liked nature and those kinds of things.

Dropping her mother’s hand, Deanna pushed her way into the group, going almost unnoticed due to being at least a foot shorter than everyone else there.

“Alright, girls,” Donna called, “three… two… one!”

She launched the flowers into the air. The crowd cheered and raised their hands above their heads as the bouquet reached its highest point, and suddenly Deanna was realizing the flaw in this plan, as she jumped up and down trying to reach. The flowers sailed downwards and there was a mad scramble over her head, and surely the thing was going to get broken, ripped apart by all these people who she’d always thought were so old and sensible – but no, none of them could manage to keep a grip on the bouquet for long, and it tumbled to the floor, and Deanna was able to bob down, pushing people out of the way by grabbing their legs where they weren't expecting it, grab the bouquet and crawl to safety.

When she finally emerged from the group, panting, hair sticking to her face, the adults around her were laughing and cheering, Mary was gazing on proudly, and Cass was smiling at her from a safe distance away.

Deanna held up the flowers and beamed back. “Hey, Cass, look! Look what I got!”

Cass’s eyes widened as they drew closer together. “You know what that means, don’t you?”

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Deanna scoffed, “they’re just flowers. Here, you take them, you like this stuff more than I do.” She held out the bouquet.

Cass stepped back, alarmed. “No, you have to keep them! In weddings, there's a tradition that says the girl who catches the bouquet has to be the next person to get married. That’s just the rule.”

Deanna screwed up her nose, suddenly horrified. The day had just started to feel worthwhile, and now- “You mean I have to get married?”

Cass nodded.

“But I don’t want to get married. Not ever.”

“Tough,” Cass insisted. “That’s the rules. You gotta pick somebody. Let me see… Benny in your class is kind of cute. You talk to him a lot, you could marry him. Or, I don’t know, Aaron you were playing with the other day…”

“They’re my friends, but I don’t want to marry them,” Deanna pouted.

“You have to choose. Anyone you know.”

Deanna thought about the problem, considering her options. She knew that a lot of people who were married to each other ended up getting divorced, but at the same time, you were _supposed_ to spend the rest of your life with the person you married. That was a big thing. You couldn’t just pick any random person because they looked nice or because you played together once, it had to be someone you could imagine being around for a really long time, talking to them and cuddling with them and not getting mad at them when they burned the dinner, like Deanna’s dad always did to her mom.

Deanna turned back to Cass, about to say there was really nobody she could come up with, and she would just have to give the bouquet to somebody else, when she realized.

_Oh._

It was so obvious.

“I wanna marry you, Cass.”

Cass blinked slowly, her big blue eyes widening. “I don’t know if that’s allowed.”

“You didn’t say it wasn’t! You just said I had to pick someone, and I did, and I pick you and you can’t argue with that.”

“I suppose…” Cass still looked doubtful. “At least, I can’t see a reason why not. But I think most girls marry boys.”

Deanna folded her arms, trying to be logical about this. “Do you _really_ want to marry a boy, though? Think about it. You’d have to kiss them and everything. That's gross.”

Cass pulled a face.

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”

The two of them looked at each other for a while, almost confrontational, as though daring each other to disagree with this plan.

“So,” Cass said after a while, “does that mean _we’re_ supposed to kiss? If we’re getting married and everything.”

“That is the rule,” Deanna agreed. She glanced around. Part of her thought that maybe some of the grown-ups would think she shouldn't be doing this, but the lights had dimmed; most other people had had quite a bit to drink by now Nobody was really paying either of them any attention. Deanna took a step closer to Cass until they were almost touching, and then leaned in close, their noses brushing. Deanna had only ever seen this on television, and she hoped she wasn't going to seem stupid... Cass’s eyes were almost popping out of her head as she tried to imagine what this was going to feel like.

“You’re supposed to close your eyes, silly,” Deanna whispered, but Cass didn’t even have time to do that before Deanna’s lips were pressing against hers. 

Deanna had never particularly liked the idea of kissing, but now, in that moment, as she felt Cass’s lips part _ever so slightly_ against hers, as she realized how nervous and fluttery it made her feel, she understood.

She started smiling before she even broke the kiss, and by the time she’d returned to a normal distance away from Cass, she felt like her face was going to break with the grin. It was as though she’d just got off the best rollercoaster ride in the entire world, and best of all, Cass looked just as delighted as she was with what had happened.

“So you’ll marry me, then?”

Cass nodded vigorously, because all of a sudden it was the only thing that made sense. “Of course I will. I love you. Isn’t that the _reason_ people get married?”

\---

Deanna wasn’t the next person at that wedding to get married, or even the one after that. But when it finally happened, Mary had the perfect story to tell in her speech as mother of the bride – all about a little conversation she’d overheard many years ago.


End file.
